M, pour les intimes
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Coucou, moi c'est Matt. Et le type dont je suis amoureux, c'est M, pour les intimes. Vous voulez que je vous parle un peu de lui ? Un abruti, borné, violent, sadique... Mais putain qu'est-ce que je l'aime... Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de le retrouver...


**Diclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Ohba et Obata, en revanche ce One-Shot m'appartient ! :3

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: **Matt et Mello, Mail et Mihael, M&M's

**Warning: **Yaoi, mais rien d'explicite, pas d'inquiétude (ou bien désolée si il y a des féru(e)s de lemons ici ! :p)

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Ah salut ! Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Moi c'est Mail, Matt pour les intimes. Euh en fait, non, c'est l'inverse. Ou plutôt, c'est Mail pour lui, Matt pour tous les autres. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas lui si je ne m'abuse. C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Vous imaginez ? Si vous aviez des cheveux blonds tout carbonisé, une taille d'androgyne, des fringues en cuir noir super aguicheuses et une énorme cicatrice en travers du visage ? Ha ! Ca s'rait pas beau à voir !<p>

Lui, le type dont je parle depuis tout à l'heure, c'est M. Même pour les intimes, oui, oui. Vous savez, j'en fais pas un très beau portrait, mais à vrai dire, il est plus que beau ! Si vous aviez vu sa tignasse avant qu'elle crame ! Un long carré blond, parfait, brillant, soyeux. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé de plonger ma main dedans en lui faisant l'amour… Oh, pitié ! Arrêtez avec ce regard désapprobateur, je n'suis qu'un homme ! Et rendez-moi ma cigarette, j'fais c'que j'veux de mes poumons nom de Dieu ! Rah, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui ! Ses cheveux. Et ses yeux aussi. De grands yeux outre-mer comme ça, avec de longs cils noirs. Vous savez, il avait un visage d'ange, quoique même maintenant avec ce truc au milieu du visage, il reste sublime. Dire que c'est un vrai diable !

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Bah j'attends, pas vous ? A vrai dire, ça fait même plutôt longtemps que j'attends. 9480 heures pour être exact. Soit à peu près 13 mois. Comme la 13e lettre de l'alphabet. M. Vous devez penser que tout tourne autour de ce type et que je suis fou pas vrai ? Qui poireaute aussi longtemps dans un tel endroit ? Un amoureux transi, pour votre gouverne. Non pas que je m'attende à ce qu'il se pointe là maintenant comme une fleur hein ? J'suis pas stupide. En fait, je suis même un génie. Le troisième mondial d'ailleurs. Le quatrième, si on compte L, mais il ne compte pas vraiment, c'est pas la même génération. C'était pas la même. Enfin ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir encore de l'espoir. Je suis un grand rêveur.

Dites, vous croyez que c'est parce que M et moi on est nés sous le symbole du chiffre 13 qu'on a autant la poisse ? Parce que pour moi, la vie est clairement fichue. Oh non, non, n'essayez pas de me réconforter, y a pas de soucis, j'ai déjà accepté les choses. Vous me regardez comme si j'étais le plus malheureux du monde, mais je ne pense pas l'être. Je suis même plutôt serein.

Excusez-moi mais… Vous sentez drôlement bon ! C'est votre shampoing ? Ça me rappelle celui de M... Ah non pas du tout, c'est une bonne chose je crois. Il a vraiment un agréable parfum. Ah… M et son shampoing, un vrai poème ! Il passait des heures sous la douche à utiliser toutes les crèmes et tous les produits possibles, et deux fois plus de temps à les sécher et les coiffer comme il le voulait. J'me foutais de sa gueule, j'le traitais de gonzesse, je lui disais qu'il ressemblait à Raiponce. Mais fallait pas le chercher M. Il hésitait pas à vous pointer son Beretta sur la tempe ! Et sans aucun scrupule en plus ! Non j'suis sérieux. Vous croyez qu'elle vient d'où cette cicatrice sur mon front ? J'ai de la chance qu'il ait juste utilisé la crosse vous croyez pas ? Triste consolation vous dites ? Oui haha, sûrement ! La violence… Il en était presque aussi dépendant qu'au chocolat. Alors ça ! Toujours une tablette à la main, à se niquer les dents sur du cacao 100% noir. J'me demande encore comme il faisait pour garder sa ligne parfaite. Mais faut dire qu'il bougeait beaucoup M, c'était rare de le voir immobile plus de cinq secondes d'affilées. Et pendant que lui dépendait de ça, moi j'me faisais sauter à la clope pour calmer mes pulsions. J'le fais toujours d'ailleurs. La preuve qu'être accro à l'amour, c'est bien plus dangereux que tout le reste. Et dire que je suis encore vivant. Etre orphelin, surdoué et complètement dingue d'un type du même sexe, ça ne tue pas finalement, mais on souffre quand même.

Trêve de souvenirs. Vous venez souvent ici ? Ah bon ? Comment ça vous me voyez presque chaque semaine ? Vous devez pas très bien voir. Je suis là tous les jours. Partir ? Oui, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire.

Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Le vendredi 13 décembre, exact. C'est son anniversaire. Oui, encore le nombre 13, décidément. Mais cette année, je vais lui offrir un beau cadeau. Un truc grandiose, un magnifique coup de théâtre. Haha, j'espère qu'il va l'apprécier.

Après tout, le 13 n'a cessé de porter malheur toute notre vie, mais au fond, c'est ça qui nous unit. Il s'est excusé pour m'avoir fait souffrir M, vous savez ? Alors je vais lui rendre la pareille, vous en dites quoi ? Chouette… Comment vous trouvez mon bouquet au fait ? C'est vrai, splendide ? Merci ! A vrai dire, c'était ses fleurs préférées. Un peu morbide vous trouvez pas ? Des chrysanthèmes pour un anniversaire…

Si je vais attendre encore longtemps ? Oh non, il y a peu de chances. On arrive au bout du tunnel. Avant de partir, je vais vous dire pourquoi j'hésite entre l'imparfait et le présent pour décrire M. Roh, laissez-moi, c'est ma dernière cigarette, promis ! Oui je sais, c'est la troisième depuis qu'on a commencé à parler, mais qu'importe, c'est la dernière. Donc… Pourquoi j'hésite entre présent et passé ? Parce que pour moi, on est pas séparés, on est toujours ensemble. Parce qu'on l'a toujours été.

Hé, joyeux anniversaire M.

Comment ça « ne faites pas ça ! » ? Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'acceptais le désastre qu'est ma vie ? Bah j'ai menti, alors ne vous étonnez pas de ce que je fais. Non ! Non, non, non ! Ne pleurez pas. Est-ce que je pleure moi ? Oui ? Ah bon… Enfin, je suppose que c'était inévitable. Je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment, j'peux pas vivre sans lui d'ailleurs. Mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus original que « Ci-gît M pour tous, Mello pour toi. » Haha, c'est tellement cliché, et puis, Mihael, je t'appelle comme je veux.

A tout de suite mon M, mon Mello, mon Mihael. Je t'aime. Au revoir le nouveau ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer !

* * *

><p>Un coup de feu retentit dans le ciel d'orage. La neige se met à tomber, recouvrant les tâches de sang et le garçon aux cheveux roux. Les cendres de sa dernière cigarette s'éteignent doucement sous la fraîcheur du soir.<p>

C'est plutôt une belle journée pour mourir, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>BonjourBonsoir ! **_

_**Vous avez lu (et je vous en remercie sincèrement) mon nouveau One-shot MattxMello. Alors oui, je sais, il est triste, morbide, pas très drôle et clairement rageant si vous êtes comme moi et que revivre la mort de ces deux personnages géniaux vous fait serrer les poings...**_

_**Mais je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière de cette fic (j'ai raison ou ?). Je sais pas, j'ai beaucoup aimé me mettre dans la peau de Matt et étudier sa psychologie et même si je sais que je suis sûrement loin du compte, c'était chouette à faire. J'espère que mon choix de m'adresser directement au lecteur ne vous a pas trop dérangé, ça m'a permis d'essayer de vous rapprocher du personnage principal et de ne pas seulement être spectateur de la scène. **_

_**Enfin bref, j'arrête mon blabla ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, de syntaxe et patati et patata !**_

_**Merci beaucoup beaucoup d'avoir lu, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, de même qu'une review si vous avez le temps et que le coeur vous en dit.**_

_**Voilà voilà, bisous =)**_

_**Clo'**_


End file.
